Integrated circuits often include input buffers for receiving input signals and for driving signals to other parts of the integrated circuit. For example, input buffers operate to distinguish between logic low and logic high on the input signal based upon comparison to a reference voltage, and the input buffers then drive internal signals appropriately. Conventional input buffers can require the use of external reference generators that use power and consume space. In addition, some conventional input buffers can have difficulty with accurately distinguishing between logic low and logic high when the input signal is near the level of the reference voltage.